


all霖有病污（主林霖）【润霖】（下）完结

by gwenray



Category: all霖/林霖
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenray/pseuds/gwenray





	all霖有病污（主林霖）【润霖】（下）完结

Cp:齐 林X张 万 霖；齐 林X石 磊（含隐夏 俊林X张 万 霖；夏 俊 林X石 磊）  
等级：NC-17  
预警：人设ooc/三观不正/dirty talk/有病粗暴性爱描写/双黑/BE  
to神父斤斤钦点的镜室梗！！！！

 

\----------------------------

张万霖给齐林置办了合身的衣装，像给狮头点睛，齐林在洪三消失的年月里跃进猛攀，腰杆子直硬起来。

 

张万霖在永鑫的脏活暗活他一并拿下，开始他也觉坎坷，杀一人，血稠稠沾到左手布套上，要摘下来洗，血印叠血印，泡在水里洗不掉，夜里在井边盯着皂角水里泡着的布套，捂着断指默声悲嗷，勉强除去一些，拧干以后凑到鼻口嗅，还有腥腥沤沤的滋味。

 

美人问：“齐林啊？怎么总见你洗手套？美人给你再做一个？”

 

他心里冷哼，再做一个也是粗布烂造，赔不起这身好行头。

 

可是没了这布套，手上残指破芽，怎么看怎么丢人现眼。

 

下午到华兴码头收数，曹肥子嘴撕着蹄膀，讥讽寒嘲，说齐林不过狐假虎威，少了张大帅，还不是得现原形？收账是吧？帐你拿去，钱我没有。

 

齐林停了搓揉，就着潮湿把布套套回掌间。

 

“齐林，摆什么龙门阵啊？”

 

张万霖叼着爬脚的活醉虾，模糊拖音，夏俊林收扇，拧眉瞥他。

 

“徒儿薄酒谢师，想讨师傅和师爷两位彩头。”齐林右手捂着左手，低眉顺眼。

 

“讨什么彩头？”

 

“华兴码头。”

 

张万霖和夏俊林面面相觑，少停后大笑，水晶灯尖棱折射寒光，映射张万霖的眼。

 

“看你哪儿来的本事，找我讨那么大一块肉。”

 

戏台搭齐，等着曹肥子入瓮粉墨登场。

 

曹肥子见齐林摆了两尊大佛置到主位，进门根本躲不及，窘色铺盖横肉丛生的大脸上，洋楼一进又一进像沉木框子，里头灯火辉煌，到更像无边的深渊，齐林探出身，喊曹老板，曹肥子细步腆着脸，腰杆弯折，说“哎呀哎呀齐林兄弟，真本事，吃个饭还劳烦张大帅和夏师爷。”

 

齐林亲昵斟酒，斜睨张万霖，张万霖不瞧他，由他发挥。

 

“曹老板，这回还是跟您讲下华兴码头的账，账面没问题，就缺钱，我嘛心里想，入了师傅门下好些日子了，不能给师傅进点账入点库，晚上睡觉都不安稳，怕关二爷托梦，要拿刀斩我，只得把您请来，结了账，我也有钱给师傅请顿好，是不？”

 

又往曹肥子碗里添蹄膀，蹄膀是蹄膀，可怎么…

 

“啊啊啊啊….张老板…夏师爷饶命啊…”

 

曹肥子干呕，看到碗里盛的水晶圆蹄囊着几只人指，纤娇娇指甲涂了花，一看就知道是他小姨太太的。

 

张万霖甩着袖，专注叮着虾头，就着酒壶往口里啷酒，嘟囔：“哦哟，曹老板，别怕嘛，我和师爷能拿你怎么办了？钱银身外物，晓得伐，早交上账，你也不至于吃这种鳖，饶不饶你我说不算，华兴的账是给了齐林管，你找他饶命。”

 

夏俊林面上风轻云淡，可他掌下瓷勺早就给他蓄力捏成了粉。

 

万霖哥这是太娇纵齐林这狗崽子了。

 

“啊，齐老板饶命啊，华兴的账我马上去办，一个小时，一个小时就差人送来。”

 

曹肥子跪地埋头猛磕，额门肥纹胀血，显个“王”字，张万霖哈乐，拍膝啪啪，齐林唇边带笑，拍拍曹肥子的脸叫他抬头，挤着曹肥子的腮往他口里塞加了料的“蹄膀”，曹肥子哈泪吐出指头，齐林拿了枪口哼着曲耐心推塞，说补的嘞，别浪费。

 

曹肥子箭步重出酒楼，当晚把华兴码头连人带货全都交给齐林，正想带了细软撑舢板离开，被齐林劫下，刀匕乱劈，剥了头皮，光漉漉红头插到木棍上摆在码头上做了血淋淋样板，过了一夜，华兴周遭几个岸头的掌事都示软，拱齐林做新一任华兴码头的经理哩。

 

张万霖听后大喜，唤来齐林一齐吃酒，这回酒不是从瓶里倒，师傅赏酒从口里渡，齿龈间是花香果香，清冽甘醇。

 

刚下了楼，齐林就见陆昱晟带了洪三过新世界。

 

齐林淡淡道声“陆老板、三哥。”

 

洪三撇头不应他。

 

张万霖道声热闹了。

 

洪三恬不知耻回上海是出乎张万霖意料之外的，老三这是真真跟他针尖对麦芒要干起来，谁赢谁输说不定，要是输了三弟不蹊跷，输给了洪三张万霖里外挂不住的。

 

大火还得烧得更旺。

 

张万霖要齐林设宴，邀来严华，他知道齐林杀了曹肥子，给工会减轻不少压力，两个人最近走得近，齐林道好，摆长桌宴，中西酒菜俱全。

 

“哟，换了手套呀？”张万霖扳起齐林的手，隔着皮革抚摸，齐林战兢，浑身起电，想起人力人外不好放肆，竭力忍持。

 

张万霖今天穿玄色描龙的褂子和金鱼紫半袍，走步生风，栩栩似尾蛟，低身时腰凹，臀凸了一瓣，袍隙窥到里头，恨西裤瘦，裹得师傅长长两腿现时不可攀到他腰头摇晃。

 

“是…是…”

 

张万霖满意齐林作小模样，揉捏高他半头青稚徒儿的肩膀。

 

“今天师傅给你上堂课。”

 

严华一到，便入了麻兜，齐林惊目圆睁，护到严华身畔，严华厉声道：“龌龊！卑鄙！”齐林念到往时严华洪三对他嗤之以鼻的模样，咬牙切齿，抽刀往麻兜捅扎，那么伟岸刚硬的汉子，不过凡夫躯体，捅进去韧韧，抽出来的血洇透麻兜，声也低小了。

 

张万霖摆手，喊人把严华装了车自己去杀，齐林跟到他身后，木然呆滞，虚汗淋漓。

 

忽见街角一瞥熟悉身影。

 

皮六！

 

皮六！

 

齐林不管不顾跟上去，到了旧家，那么熟悉又那么陌生，融暖和乐的场景像是上辈子见过的，拐爷坐到院子里拉不成调的二胡、依依躲在没掩好门的房间抹雪花膏、皮六买了洋妞画片给他敲…

 

“嗯嗯….嗯！”皮六教他按在地上面红耳赤，双目火烧火燎，齐林的脸被他指头抓挠了几道血口挣扎间皮六摸出了短匕…

 

就手就这样一捅。

 

一样的，皮六身体和严华的身体捅进去的感觉，都是一样的，一胎软肉罢了。

 

皮六流着泪喘气，齐林的下口肉给他自己咬去一瓣，吐到皮六脸上。

 

为什么逼我？我做错了什么？

 

“喝！”

 

齐林顿身，转头看到红葵花正端着冒烟的鸡汤馄饨，齐林掉着眼泪，绝望地看向她。

 

“姆妈…”红葵花没管手里的馄饨往厨房跑，脚步纷乱，踏着裙裾被绊倒。

 

“姆妈别跑，听我说听我说…”齐林手里的刀明晃晃不听使唤锥过去，锥到美人妈妈的背上，桃红褂子上深红更深红，透到窗户上，沾到面颊，比胭脂还艳…

 

齐林的眼泪那晚上就流干了，他痴滞把美人靠着墙边，帮睡美人妈妈抹了于梦竹给她买的那支嘴红，不慌不忙又到·厨房捞出锅里泡软的鸡汤馄饨吃起来。

 

以后再也吃不到了。

 

张万霖做事干脆利落，杀了严华，自己回到公馆中避雨。

 

齐林随后到，拖着脚步进了自己那只能摆两把扫帚的房，瘫在床上不动弹。

 

夏俊林同张万霖讲，齐林杀了红葵花。

 

张万霖让夏俊林收好尸首，以后有用处。

 

之后风风火火闯到齐林房里。

 

“好齐林，乖齐林…美人馄饨好不好吃？”

 

“齐大哥，我们下次再一起去看看画片！”

 

“哎呀齐林你干嘛！看女孩子化妆？”

 

“齐林…齐林…”

 

“好齐林，乖齐林哟…”

 

张万霖抖擞精神，轻轻刷抚齐林的面颊，齐林下意识伸出双臂，以为张万霖会拥抱他。

 

等来的是肚间剧烈的疼痛，

 

张万霖嘘声，叫他安静，师爷吃冰激凌不好打扰。

 

灯火光晕绕首顶，霜发张万霖一双潋滟目噙深深的潭，眼底游鱼漾纹，堆起瘆人的笑，口似饱桃，笑起来坠月哄诱。

 

“做戏做全套，知道吗？做了坏事一旦磊落，全世界都不能那你怎么样。”

 

师傅的匕首插到皮肉间，又深又狠的，恰妙避开了要害，刀尖在肚里转，居然有种踏实的感觉，齐林窝在张万霖肩头，阵阵抽吸，贪酗抛却道德良善的杀戮带来的奇妙感觉。

 

师傅插到他身体里的刀律动起来，像自己和师傅初好时自己动作，张万霖说，我都给你记着呢。

 

齐林分神，想象被捅的不是自己，散瞳瘫睡，张万霖拔刀狠猛，齐林呼喝哽喉，爬起来捂着肚往外走。

 

这处苦肉计收效颇丰，洪三对他无甚怨言，只是美人没了踪迹，叫他疑窦丛生。

 

直到了郊外，齐林见到淤坑中严华和皮六惨白的脸，他才剧烈反呕。

 

于梦竹送他到医院陪床两日，伤口还没收全，齐林就从医院逃了出去。

 

没了严华，工会一盘散沙，梁兴义主持大局已是力不从心，张万霖索性趁漏将工会包圆，昔日熙攘工会尸山血海，齐林分了填埋尸体的活，口鼻罩着酸沤腥粘，不管上海此时风声鹤唳，他已然浸没一片死水当中。

 

洪三面上平淡，心底依是嫌恶齐林，又想从他口中探得红葵花的下落，齐林沉默，于梦竹闪躲期间，喊洪三出外，齐林自觉洪于二人可能得知梁兴义藏身何处，寻张万霖商议。

 

张万霖此时挟好衣衫，喊齐林到薛式旗袍店去。

 

张万霖留了几人在门外候着，唤齐林入内。

 

齐林入这爿店，仍遑遑，怕薛二和露伶春死魂不散。

 

张万霖推开一面镜，步到内室，齐林脚步撵紧，感觉这窒闭幽凉颇压人。

 

“把镜翻过来。”

 

张万霖坐到窄木床上，食指压着雪茄中段掸灰，见齐林不动作，有重复一遍。

 

齐林转过那面镜，看到木框边镂花藤的稍还挂着清漆，知道是张万霖将这处翻新过。

 

不知是福还是祸。

 

张万霖感慨齐林进步飞跃，超乎了他的想象，又觉着火候仍不够，还需添柴添薪。

 

时间不多，揠苗助长是输是赢无从盘计，要齐林真成一个恶鬼，不下猛药不行。

 

齐林恹怏怏，不太理睬他，张万霖有些恨。

 

“我都干不出这事。”

 

“师傅，我不是故意的，皮六看到了我带着严华见你，美人…美人看到我杀了皮六，我，我不得已。”

 

齐林觉自己面目可憎，也脏，张万霖叫他不要哭鼻子，大上海的王才不会像黏答答的蛞蝓。

 

张万霖幽幽道：“知道我为什么带你到这儿吗？”

 

罩着齐林的手，抚到自己脖间，盘扣扎得老紧，一时半会单手撤不下来。

 

“这里？”

 

“你一句话，就为我的鼻子正名，小嫂子没离开过上海，你说说是不是有出息？”

 

齐林渴爱，那么软的话从那么狠的人口里走出来，令他有些不可置信。

 

信口悠诌的话语薄得比纸薄，这是落到齐林心头千金重。

 

“这里，曾经住了你害命的二人。”

 

齐林叫针扎了似的跳起来，双眼闪烁，心里空捞捞吞咽起来。

 

张万霖捏捏齐林微凹的颊，“你呀，一定要往上爬，爬得比我还高。”

 

亮泽的眼挫得晦暗，眸稍夹红。

 

张万霖从来不甘叫人钳制，看似沉耽酒池肉林，其实体己的不过两位兄弟与师爷，成吨美酒、鸦片叫他销出、上千红脂黛俏揽抱怀，都是空，害人的东西留着害人，他还是乐于看人被万般的恶缠身，挣不开躲不过，陷到泥沼中无处藏身的窘态。

 

可齐林这狗崽，养出来现了狭目凶光，硬毫战战的狼虎气概，总是让人每日都生出一些期盼。

 

自己花了心血浇溉，长出生性狂戾的毒藤，终有一天会顺着他的身段汲满养分攀上，齐参天的树高。

 

齐林。

 

润霖(下)

Cp:齐林X张万霖；齐林X石磊（含隐夏俊林X张万霖；夏俊林X石磊）

等级：NC-17

预警：人设ooc/三观不正/dirty talk/有病粗暴性爱描写/双黑/BE

 

张万霖给齐林置办了合身的衣装，像给狮头点睛，齐林在洪三消失的年月里跃进猛攀，腰杆子直硬起来。

 

张万霖在永鑫的脏活暗活他一并拿下，开始他也觉坎坷，杀一人，血稠稠沾到左手布套上，要摘下来洗，血印叠血印，泡在水里洗不掉，夜里在井边盯着皂角水里泡着的布套，捂着断指默声悲嗷，勉强除去一些，拧干以后凑到鼻口嗅，还有腥腥沤沤的滋味。

 

美人问：“齐林啊？怎么总见你洗手套？美人给你再做一个？”

 

他心里冷哼，再做一个也是粗布烂造，赔不起这身好行头。

 

可是没了这布套，手上残指破芽，怎么看怎么丢人现眼。

 

下午到华兴码头收数，曹肥子嘴撕着蹄膀，讥讽寒嘲，说齐林不过狐假虎威，少了张大帅，还不是得现原形？收账是吧？帐你拿去，钱我没有。

 

齐林停了搓揉，就着潮湿把布套套回掌间。

 

“齐林，摆什么龙门阵啊？”

 

张万霖叼着爬脚的活醉虾，模糊拖音，夏俊林收扇，拧眉瞥他。

 

“徒儿薄酒谢师，想讨师傅和师爷两位彩头。”齐林右手捂着左手，低眉顺眼。

 

“讨什么彩头？”

 

“华兴码头。”

 

张万霖和夏俊林面面相觑，少停后大笑，水晶灯尖棱折射寒光，映射张万霖的眼。

 

“看你哪儿来的本事，找我讨那么大一块肉。”

 

戏台搭齐，等着曹肥子入瓮粉墨登场。

 

曹肥子见齐林摆了两尊大佛置到主位，进门根本躲不及，窘色铺盖横肉丛生的大脸上，洋楼一进又一进像沉木框子，里头灯火辉煌，到更像无边的深渊，齐林探出身，喊曹老板，曹肥子细步腆着脸，腰杆弯折，说“哎呀哎呀齐林兄弟，真本事，吃个饭还劳烦张大帅和夏师爷。”

 

齐林亲昵斟酒，斜睨张万霖，张万霖不瞧他，由他发挥。

 

“曹老板，这回还是跟您讲下华兴码头的账，账面没问题，就缺钱，我嘛心里想，入了师傅门下好些日子了，不能给师傅进点账入点库，晚上睡觉都不安稳，怕关二爷托梦，要拿刀斩我，只得把您请来，结了账，我也有钱给师傅请顿好，是不？”

 

又往曹肥子碗里添蹄膀，蹄膀是蹄膀，可怎么…

 

“啊啊啊啊….张老板…夏师爷饶命啊…”

 

曹肥子干呕，看到碗里盛的水晶圆蹄囊着几只人指，纤娇娇指甲涂了花，一看就知道是他小姨太太的。

 

张万霖甩着袖，专注叮着虾头，就着酒壶往口里啷酒，嘟囔：“哦哟，曹老板，别怕嘛，我和师爷能拿你怎么办了？钱银身外物，晓得伐，早交上账，你也不至于吃这种鳖，饶不饶你我说不算，华兴的账是给了齐林管，你找他饶命。”

 

夏俊林面上风轻云淡，可他掌下瓷勺早就给他蓄力捏成了粉。

 

万霖哥这是太娇纵齐林这狗崽子了。

 

“啊，齐老板饶命啊，华兴的账我马上去办，一个小时，一个小时就差人送来。”

 

曹肥子跪地埋头猛磕，额门肥纹胀血，显个“王”字，张万霖哈乐，拍膝啪啪，齐林唇边带笑，拍拍曹肥子的脸叫他抬头，挤着曹肥子的腮往他口里塞加了料的“蹄膀”，曹肥子哈泪吐出指头，齐林拿了枪口哼着曲耐心推塞，说补的嘞，别浪费。

 

曹肥子箭步重出酒楼，当晚把华兴码头连人带货全都交给齐林，正想带了细软撑舢板离开，被齐林劫下，刀匕乱劈，剥了头皮，光漉漉红头插到木棍上摆在码头上做了血淋淋样板，过了一夜，华兴周遭几个岸头的掌事都示软，拱齐林做新一任华兴码头的经理哩。

 

张万霖听后大喜，唤来齐林一齐吃酒，这回酒不是从瓶里倒，师傅赏酒从口里渡，齿龈间是花香果香，清冽甘醇。

 

刚下了楼，齐林就见陆昱晟带了洪三过新世界。

 

齐林淡淡道声“陆老板、三哥。”

 

洪三撇头不应他。

 

张万霖道声热闹了。

 

洪三恬不知耻回上海是出乎张万霖意料之外的，老三这是真真跟他针尖对麦芒要干起来，谁赢谁输说不定，要是输了三弟不蹊跷，输给了洪三张万霖里外挂不住的。

 

大火还得烧得更旺。

 

张万霖要齐林设宴，邀来严华，他知道齐林杀了曹肥子，给工会减轻不少压力，两个人最近走得近，齐林道好，摆长桌宴，中西酒菜俱全。

 

“哟，换了手套呀？”张万霖扳起齐林的手，隔着皮革抚摸，齐林战兢，浑身起电，想起人力人外不好放肆，竭力忍持。

 

张万霖今天穿玄色描龙的褂子和金鱼紫半袍，走步生风，栩栩似尾蛟，低身时腰凹，臀凸了一瓣，袍隙窥到里头，恨西裤瘦，裹得师傅长长两腿现时不可攀到他腰头摇晃。

 

“是…是…”

 

张万霖满意齐林作小模样，揉捏高他半头青稚徒儿的肩膀。

 

“今天师傅给你上堂课。”

 

严华一到，便入了麻兜，齐林惊目圆睁，护到严华身畔，严华厉声道：“龌龊！卑鄙！”齐林念到往时严华洪三对他嗤之以鼻的模样，咬牙切齿，抽刀往麻兜捅扎，那么伟岸刚硬的汉子，不过凡夫躯体，捅进去韧韧，抽出来的血洇透麻兜，声也低小了。

 

张万霖摆手，喊人把严华装了车自己去杀，齐林跟到他身后，木然呆滞，虚汗淋漓。

 

忽见街角一瞥熟悉身影。

 

皮六！

 

皮六！

 

齐林不管不顾跟上去，到了旧家，那么熟悉又那么陌生，融暖和乐的场景像是上辈子见过的，拐爷坐到院子里拉不成调的二胡、依依躲在没掩好门的房间抹雪花膏、皮六买了洋妞画片给他敲…

 

“嗯嗯….嗯！”皮六教他按在地上面红耳赤，双目火烧火燎，齐林的脸被他指头抓挠了几道血口挣扎间皮六摸出了短匕…

 

就手就这样一捅。

 

一样的，皮六身体和严华的身体捅进去的感觉，都是一样的，一胎软肉罢了。

 

皮六流着泪喘气，齐林的下口肉给他自己咬去一瓣，吐到皮六脸上。

 

为什么逼我？我做错了什么？

 

“喝！”

 

齐林顿身，转头看到红葵花正端着冒烟的鸡汤馄饨，齐林掉着眼泪，绝望地看向她。

 

“姆妈…”红葵花没管手里的馄饨往厨房跑，脚步纷乱，踏着裙裾被绊倒。

 

“姆妈别跑，听我说听我说…”齐林手里的刀明晃晃不听使唤锥过去，锥到美人妈妈的背上，桃红褂子上深红更深红，透到窗户上，沾到面颊，比胭脂还艳…

 

齐林的眼泪那晚上就流干了，他痴滞把美人靠着墙边，帮睡美人妈妈抹了于梦竹给她买的那支嘴红，不慌不忙又到·厨房捞出锅里泡软的鸡汤馄饨吃起来。

 

以后再也吃不到了。

 

张万霖做事干脆利落，杀了严华，自己回到公馆中避雨。

 

齐林随后到，拖着脚步进了自己那只能摆两把扫帚的房，瘫在床上不动弹。

 

夏俊林同张万霖讲，齐林杀了红葵花。

 

张万霖让夏俊林收好尸首，以后有用处。

 

之后风风火火闯到齐林房里。

 

“好齐林，乖齐林…美人馄饨好不好吃？”

 

“齐大哥，我们下次再一起去看看画片！”

 

“哎呀齐林你干嘛！看女孩子化妆？”

 

“齐林…齐林…”

 

“好齐林，乖齐林哟…”

 

张万霖抖擞精神，轻轻刷抚齐林的面颊，齐林下意识伸出双臂，以为张万霖会拥抱他。

 

等来的是肚间剧烈的疼痛，

 

张万霖嘘声，叫他安静，师爷吃冰激凌不好打扰。

 

灯火光晕绕首顶，霜发张万霖一双潋滟目噙深深的潭，眼底游鱼漾纹，堆起瘆人的笑，口似饱桃，笑起来坠月哄诱。

 

“做戏做全套，知道吗？做了坏事一旦磊落，全世界都不能那你怎么样。”

 

师傅的匕首插到皮肉间，又深又狠的，恰妙避开了要害，刀尖在肚里转，居然有种踏实的感觉，齐林窝在张万霖肩头，阵阵抽吸，贪酗抛却道德良善的杀戮带来的奇妙感觉。

 

师傅插到他身体里的刀律动起来，像自己和师傅初好时自己动作，张万霖说，我都给你记着呢。

 

齐林分神，想象被捅的不是自己，散瞳瘫睡，张万霖拔刀狠猛，齐林呼喝哽喉，爬起来捂着肚往外走。

 

这处苦肉计收效颇丰，洪三对他无甚怨言，只是美人没了踪迹，叫他疑窦丛生。

 

直到了郊外，齐林见到淤坑中严华和皮六惨白的脸，他才剧烈反呕。

 

于梦竹送他到医院陪床两日，伤口还没收全，齐林就从医院逃了出去。

 

没了严华，工会一盘散沙，梁兴义主持大局已是力不从心，张万霖索性趁漏将工会包圆，昔日熙攘工会尸山血海，齐林分了填埋尸体的活，口鼻罩着酸沤腥粘，不管上海此时风声鹤唳，他已然浸没一片死水当中。

 

洪三面上平淡，心底依是嫌恶齐林，又想从他口中探得红葵花的下落，齐林沉默，于梦竹闪躲期间，喊洪三出外，齐林自觉洪于二人可能得知梁兴义藏身何处，寻张万霖商议。

 

张万霖此时挟好衣衫，喊齐林到薛式旗袍店去。

 

张万霖留了几人在门外候着，唤齐林入内。

 

齐林入这爿店，仍遑遑，怕薛二和露伶春死魂不散。

 

张万霖推开一面镜，步到内室，齐林脚步撵紧，感觉这窒闭幽凉颇压人。

 

“把镜翻过来。”

 

张万霖坐到窄木床上，食指压着雪茄中段掸灰，见齐林不动作，有重复一遍。

 

齐林转过那面镜，看到木框边镂花藤的稍还挂着清漆，知道是张万霖将这处翻新过。

 

不知是福还是祸。

 

张万霖感慨齐林进步飞跃，超乎了他的想象，又觉着火候仍不够，还需添柴添薪。

 

时间不多，揠苗助长是输是赢无从盘计，要齐林真成一个恶鬼，不下猛药不行。

 

齐林恹怏怏，不太理睬他，张万霖有些恨。

 

“我都干不出这事。”

 

“师傅，我不是故意的，皮六看到了我带着严华见你，美人…美人看到我杀了皮六，我，我不得已。”

 

齐林觉自己面目可憎，也脏，张万霖叫他不要哭鼻子，大上海的王才不会像黏答答的蛞蝓。

 

张万霖幽幽道：“知道我为什么带你到这儿吗？”

 

罩着齐林的手，抚到自己脖间，盘扣扎得老紧，一时半会单手撤不下来。

 

“这里？”

 

“你一句话，就为我的鼻子正名，小嫂子没离开过上海，你说说是不是有出息？”

 

齐林渴爱，那么软的话从那么狠的人口里走出来，令他有些不可置信。

 

信口悠诌的话语薄得比纸薄，这是落到齐林心头千金重。

 

“这里，曾经住了你害命的二人。”

 

齐林叫针扎了似的跳起来，双眼闪烁，心里空捞捞吞咽起来。

 

张万霖捏捏齐林微凹的颊，“你呀，一定要往上爬，爬得比我还高。”

 

亮泽的眼挫得晦暗，眸稍夹红。

 

张万霖从来不甘叫人钳制，看似沉耽酒池肉林，其实体己的不过两位兄弟与师爷，成吨美酒、鸦片叫他销出、上千红脂黛俏揽抱怀，都是空，害人的东西留着害人，他还是乐于看人被万般的恶缠身，挣不开躲不过，陷到泥沼中无处藏身的窘态。

 

可齐林这狗崽，养出来现了狭目凶光，硬毫战战的狼虎气概，总是让人每日都生出一些期盼。

 

自己花了心血浇溉，长出生性狂戾的毒藤，终有一天会顺着他的身段汲满养分攀上，齐参天的树高。

 

齐林。

 

齐林抓捏了张万霖豪敞衫褂下腆出的胸膛搓揉，师傅大片白腻身段藏在衣衫下，现在给他挠抓爬红，张万霖哼笑瓮瓮，震得齐林偎靠肩颈的头颅晕昏，口里衔着师傅奶乳湿亮，啵津津出痧，滑幼的背脊吮了齐林掌内，蛇一般蠕，齐林伸了左手戳到张万霖口边勾钻，滢嫩的口、软嫩的舌挑扫，张万霖嗑了齐林手套慢吞吞扯，露出那枚残端的尾指，一小截让齐林郁郁不得志的指，叼到口中吮，羽睫影子沉在眼底，肉翘的鼻尖起珠，那样乖巧，不像是张万霖，丰饱的唇含起萎小的断指，好像注入雄风，重新膨胀，生骨生肉，如焕新生。

“师傅，您含得我难受…下边…下边也想，求求您。”

张万霖吐出在他口齿间湿润的指，匍到齐林肚上用牙咬扯肚上的纱布，两指宽的伤呈出粉幼的肉，上边还罩了层血膜，张万霖亲吻，唇面沾血，又用舌溜滑那出血的细缝，“还疼吗？”

齐林嘶口，肚上的伤刺疼又烫辣，张万霖松口，却又少了些什么。

张万霖拿了那燃到一半的雪茄，齐林又怕他往肚下烫，腿蹬蹬，喉结上落，横心闭了眼等师傅发落，后来灼烫萦绕卵球一遭到柱身，险将燎了耻毛，干烫后落到湿热间，逼仄走到濡润的口里，齐林不必横冲直撞，师傅就能吮出他的魂灵。

睁眼，张万霖低身吹啵他伸天的欲匕，紫涨的钝棱肥硕，衬得张万霖唇红艳。

津漉漉两眼望他，叫齐林嚼出师傅疼惜他的意味。

猖狂间齐林挠捏着师傅凸鼓光溜的奶房，鲍参翅肚餐餐相伺，粗野武狂的人又生这幅艳骨美肉，齐林像久饿的僧侣，突见温吞冒着热气的筵席，不守戒律，反了天要破杀、嗔、色戒，嘬弄左右两边乳肉挑衔，侧身提抓着张万霖的臀抽腰用肉棒溜滑腰谷和臀窝，桃臀腴翘富脂，包了阴茎粘热，呸了口唾沫濡湿收阖的玉门，戳指磨砺，张万霖便蠕腰往后贴，哈气要齐林弄进来，齐林偏不，指头不松，将张万霖腿肢扳岔，惯用唇口的伎俩，用舌渎着师傅冲天的根茎，张万霖看他吞吐卖力，玩乐挟提膝头，钳住齐林的颈子，小子喘不过气，改舔门穴，掬拢的穴口空出尾指一般大小，齐林就不耐地秉起阴茎撞叩，一下两下全插进去狠操，含师傅荡骨头，三天两头勾人，后边比女人的还紧致水沛，操几下水都走到穴儿里去。

张万霖哼哈，臂肢弯曲把齐林的头勾过来，哽着脖颈咬啮口吐狂言的口，口的业障、苟媾的孽障，在甘甜的津水里化开，分别滚到两人口喉，平摊罪业，齐林环过来的左手锁紧张万霖的喉咙，那里比想象之中脆弱的多，拇肚用劲能触到韧嫩的喉管，张万霖涨红了面，额角跳筋，撕扯齐林的发，揪到手竟看到几丝银，齐林狠急，一锥到底，侧边看镜，见他方将刺得狠辣，张万霖那柄钝匕抻直头颈吐水，奶尖涂红，白绒的发遮不去欲火淬炼后蒸腾潮赤的面，一瞬间齐林以为身下的张万霖返到十多岁，成了嗷嚎的奶娃娃。

师傅喊他操狠些重些，后边痒又麻的，还嘲他棒不经磨，插几下就没了劲。

齐林恼怒，伸手抄了新的雪茄呸口，抽出一截肉棒，拿指生生插一隙，撬入雪茄一块插弄张万霖，张万霖吐舌舔着唇畔，斜口溜涎，欲扯提肚下淫匕泄个痛快，齐林抓了他腕心拿领带绕几圈，吊在桦木床头，张万霖到不发气，空留两乳锥着空气，给齐林操摆着臀不安分打旋，用劲往后坐，告诉他，就算齐林限制他身手，紧嫩的穴也能把齐林的屌包的泄出去。

张万霖狂傲不谦，也从不打诳语，齐林握着他的腰弯给叠簇的穴肉旋吮得脊底酸痒，肉柱横筋给那甜嫩水穴嘬呷痒畅，更不提张万霖口溢淫语荡话奸惹他的双耳，眼前又是一面镜，看张万霖摇着腰肢叫他绑起，纤薄窈窕的体姿，唯胸脯和臀峰富腴，腹肚凹凹贴贴，开了些的腿间，濡湿的肉棒大摇大摆，齐林臊得面红，知道自己抵不过魔高一丈，张万霖润滢的眼绯霞，盯着镜中的他，突然往前，插在穴里泡得粗悍的肉棒挟进腿间，夹夹松松，齐林看他玩耍，手间不停，依是用雪茄摩擦师傅快活丁，张万霖难抵，喘咻连连，喊要泄了，齐林插进来，齐林忙不迭用雪茄操他，快喷浊时抽出死物，重新钉进去，一点点撞得深深地，把张万霖浊白从身体中推出去一滩，一点不剩，最后溺哗清亮的水，可怜菇头红憋，后来再也出不去东西。

齐林闭眼，觉着张万霖里边热嫩压窒，似是要他抬不起头来做狂，忍持不射，捣狠了几棒，才掐了张万霖的腮射到他嘴里，没软的棒不舍，回到师傅里边，暖暖夹着，直到偃旗息鼓，才抽出来，问师傅吃不吃。

张万霖阖眼养神，哼一声，齐林笑笑，给他清洁，张万霖霸劲，亲他亲得响亮，要他记住这种感觉，烧杀辱掠的争夺中，要有这样的威武。

出门前，张万霖给了他一只胖肚的桂色鼻烟壶，齐林摇了摇，里头虽透明，却油稠。

“这叫‘牵机’，无色无味，一滴，就能要命，洪三不除，你一日无安。”

齐林没用它。

活捉了洪三，齐林那日亲自送他，念旧情，给洪三留了全尸。

张万霖见了日本人，遭了横眉竖目，他心头凝冰，嗳叹大势已去。

齐林在润霖楼搭“定军山”给师傅撑鼓士气，张万霖笑道：“你做诸葛亮呢激我这黄忠？”齐林道不敢，其实那日他下定决心要毒死户田定，背下罪债换张万霖舒心。

齐林见不得张万霖怅惘。

两盏上好龙南茶，一盏有毒，一盏无毒。

“户田先生，请…”

张万霖看着户田定噙下，自己快意牛饮。

齐林在心里倒计时。

张万霖让他过来，拍拍徒儿的手背。

合着台下唱白：“无知匹夫丧疆场….”

忽而他睁目定滞，口吐乌血。

齐林大叫“师傅，师傅…怎么会…”

张万霖恶狠狠盯着他，“你竟杀我…”

夏俊林冲进来抽枪，被齐林先一步打掉。

张万霖出千出神入化，玩骰子驯得比儿子还听话。

张万霖杯里沉着一只玉骰子。

夏俊林懂了。

齐林朝天花板开了几枪，彻底化兽。

渐渐，永鑫霍天洪和陆昱晟难掣肘他，年纪越大，也不愿管了太多，留着齐林继续当着公司的清道夫，时代更迭得太快，上海的王成了浮华乱世最大的消耗品，三大亨落寞，换了新的王登基。

“师爷，要保石磊。”

“我凭什么帮你？”

“凭您是我师傅一辈子的师爷。”

齐林撑着栏杆，看石磊着着素白戏衣抖敞水袖，和张万霖一南一北，高洁得叫人难抵。

夏俊林嗤笑，“你把他送到我房里，是这个意思?”

“师爷，你和师傅的事我都知道…”

“你舍得？”

“什么舍得舍不得？念想是死的，不该叫它缠着。”齐林捻着戒面，眼神空洞。

“小心着点霍大少爷，他可和蒋介石交情不浅。”

夏俊林背着他展扇，越走越远。

齐林看着夏俊林来寻石磊，两人似是起了争执，石磊抬头看了看齐林，又看了看夏俊林，扔了水袖，愤然上了夏俊林的车。

车才开到路口，就听到一声枪响，和车子刹车的刺耳声。

齐林坐在金丝楠木的太师椅上，用左手握着一坛贝母雕花的坛子，鞠捧最后一握张万霖的骨灰，喝酒服下。

黑处，一杆枪抵着齐林的后脑勺，他闭着眼，笑得酣甜。

Fin


End file.
